1. Field
Example embodiments relate to display packages, blanks for forming the display package, and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic vaping (“e-vaping”) device kits are generally packaged to include a cartridge or tank, a battery, a universal serial bus (USB) charger and cord, and a charging base. It is desirable that display package panels are available to provide information to consumers and retailers. In certain instances, it is desirable that the display package allows some, or all, items of the electronic vaping device to be visible to a consumer from outside of the display package, and allows easy access to the items. These factors may be taken into consideration when manufacturing the display packages for electronic vaping devices.